Of Showers and Hormones
by Erika Extasy
Summary: Gohan is in the midst of puberty, and when Goten won't leave him alone to shower, well, let's just say it's Shota. Cause it is. Shota. Gohan/Goten


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any characters in this work.

NOTE: I know some people are going to absolutely murder me if I don't update my other story, but I'm not in the mood for that, I just want to write something effed like this. Btw, I just sorta of guessed at the age differences of the two.

Puberty had hit Gohan late, at 16, but it had hit him like a wall of bricks Breaking out, raging hormones, and all that jazz. At this point in the blasted "p" word, he was experiencing erections all the time. The worst was the one time he had an erection in his Calculus class and he was called to the chalk board to solve a problem. His teacher didn't but that he didn't know the answer, for he was the genius of the class, so he had stood and walked straight up to the board; luckily the stress of the situation had made him go flaccid before any of his class mates had noticed, but he was pretty sure the teacher did, because he had apologized to him after class, which had just further embarrassed Gohan.

At this point in time, Gohan was in the shower, seeking a little privacy to take care of, yet another, bothersome erection. With his mother never knocking before she entered any room besides the bathroom, the only time he could find to masturbate was at night, and in the shower. And, with dinner coming up soon, the former of the two wasn't going to work.

Gohan leaned against the wall of the shower and slid down to sit at the bottom of the tub. The hot water rushed over him and he rolled his balls in one hand and stroked himself with the other. His mom had yelled that dinner would be ready soon, and this was taking way too long. He knew he would get in trouble, and his mom would be suspicious if he took too long in the shower.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine something to make this process go faster, he almost had the feeling in his stomach when he heard his six year old little brother running through the house screaming his name.

"Gohan! Gohan, where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom!" Gohan shouted, rolling his eyes with annoyance.

Just as he had expected, Goten opened the bathroom door without knocking.

"Whacha doin?"

"I'm taking a shower, now leave me alone." Gohan said a little harshly. He almost felt his little brother's face drop as he heard the door shut and footsteps start to patter away, with a lot less pep than before. Gohan felt like he needed to apologize, but he was starting to go soft. He started stroking himself a little faster.

"Goten, come back in here."

He heard the foot steps, with all their pep, patter back to the door and into the bathroom.

"Yea, Gohan?"

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you, just now,"

"It's okay. I shouldn't be bugging you when you're in the shower anyways." Goten started to leave, but turned back around, "Oh yea, I remember now, Mom said to hurry."

"Okay," Gohan said, still stroking himself quickly when an idea snapped into his head, and he was suddenly hard again, which bugged him a little, but he was too lost in a haze of his teenage lust to care too much. "Hey, Goten?"

"Yea, Gohan?"

"You wanna help me hurry and get ready for dinner?"

"Sure," Goten smiled, "how?"

"Get in the shower."

"But you're in the shower."

"Well, get in with me."

"But I'm dressed."

"Then take your clothes off, Silly." Gohan was starting to get annoyed, but hid it well.

A minute later, Goten stepped into the shower and between Gohan's legs.

"Why are you sitting d- Oh my, what's wrong with your peter? It's all swollen!" Goten said when he saw Gohan holding his penis in his hand. Goten dropped to his knees and poked Gohan's penis, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed, making Gohan moan.

"I'm so sorry, Gohan, did I hurt you?"

"No, no you didn't, and there's nothing wrong with it, it's normal for it to be like this."

"But mine's never been like this." Goten said moving it around, making Gohan squirm more.

"It will be when you get older."

"What, I don't want mine to be all swollen and gross!" Goten continued messing with Gohan's cock, and Gohan swatted his had away.

"Will you stop that! It's normal and not gross, it just happens when you get older. Blood moves down in your body and makes it grow."

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking questions and just help me, otherwise we'll both be late for dinner, and you're not too old to get a spanking."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Gohan thought about it, and thought it contradictory to what he said earlier.

"Just put your hand on it, and move your hand."

"I thought you said not to do that, just now."

"Just do it, Goten."

Goten didn't see the hard in it, and wrapped his hand around Gohan's phallus and started moving it around.

"No, no, no." Gohan was starting to get annoyed again, "Move your hand up and down!"

Goten did as he was told, but he was squeezing too hard and pulled the skin on Gohan's cock with the movements.

"No! No! No!" Gohan laughed. He couldn't help but find the situation he was in some-what funny, but more annoying than anything else.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Goten crossed his arms with a huff and poked out his lower lip, lighting a proverbial bulb over Gohan's head.

"I have an idea that's easier for the both of us."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Put it in your mouth."

"What? No!"

"Just do it!"

"I don't want to, Gohan; do you know what comes outta there?"

"Don't you want to help me out, Goten?"

"Well, yes, but it's gross!"

"Please, Goten, it's make me feel a lot better." Gohan knew it was a cheap shot, and Goten thought the world of him, so he would do anything to please him, but the whole "teen lust haze" didn't let him feel bad about it.

"O…okay." Goten was reluctant, but he slowly lowered his head, mouth agape, and put his mouth over Gohan's erect penis. Gohan threw his head back with a gasp and put his hands on Goten's head. With Gohan in his mouth, Goten could speak only in vowels.

"Gohan, this is weird." Goten said, translated, of course.

Gohan shushed Goten and pulled his head up, and slid it slowly back down.

"Move your tongue around, a little."

Goten did like his brother asked and wiggled his tongue while Gohan moved his head up and down for him. Goten got curious and pulled his head up so he could talk, and looked at Gohan.

"Why am I doing this?"

"It makes the swelling go down." It wasn't really a lie, Gohan thought to himself.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes, very good."

"How does it feel?"

"You're a little too young for it too happen to you."

"Oh. Okay. Try to show me?"

"But-"

"Please, Gohan?"

Gohan sighed, but agreed. He lifted Goten to where he was sitting on his shoulders, his penis in Gohan's face. Gohan couldn't believe what e was about to do, but he guesses he owed it Goten. He opened his mouth and engulfed Goten's small penis. Goten wriggled on Gohan's shoulders and made a small noise. Gohan set him back down on the tub.

"Well?" Gohan asked.

"It was….weird. It was all hot and moist and made me need to pee. I can't believe you like that feeling."

"It's a lot different when you get older, Goten." Gohan chuckled at his little brother, "Now, will you continue on me, please?"

Goten, with his curiosity satisfied; put his mouth back on Gohan. He moved his head up and down, as Gohan had been doing earlier. Goten remembered that Gohan told him to wiggle his tongue, so he started moving his tongue in a worm-like fashion up and down the underside of Gohan's shaft. Gohan moaned and bucked up making Goten giggle, the vibration that caused brought Gohan more pleasure.

Gohan thought about going in Goten's mouth, but didn't want him too sick to eat dinner or anything, but Gohan was getting close to his edge. It was hard to do, but Gohan pulled Goten's head up and out of the way, right before he came.

"What just happened?" Goten asked.

"You'll know when you get older, Goten."

"Will you show me?"

"Yea, when you get old enough, we'll do this again, for you."

"Promise."

Gohan sighed, figuring Goten would forget by the time he got older.

"I Promise."


End file.
